


Of Supreme Leaders and Rabid Curs

by GeneralHuxNeedsRest



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Domestic, F/F, F/M, M/M, Not Happy, Post TLJ, hux works in a fastfood, serious stuff treated like crack, terrible things happen to horrible people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralHuxNeedsRest/pseuds/GeneralHuxNeedsRest
Summary: After his unsuccessful attempt at a coup (unsuccessful is an understatement, really; it was actually something of a disaster), Hux and Phasma live on some shitty planet, hoping to be left alone and live the rest of their miserable lives in peace.The Universe has different plans.A post TLJ fanfic nobody asked for. Phasma is cool (and alive) and Hux is just done with life in general. He also says fuck a lot.I will be adding tags as I go.





	Of Supreme Leaders and Rabid Curs

**Author's Note:**

> The name of the planet they are on is actually supposed to be the name of my country. If you guess it right, you will get a big, useless plus by me.

“Will you want a bag with that?”  
“No, that’ll be all.”  
The cashier hands man his order and proceeds to re-count the change again. If there is money missing at the end of the day, he will have to pay for it.  
The customer stays frozen on spot and looks at the dark haired cashier with a strange look for a few seconds. The cashier takes notice and looks at the customer with a raised eyebrow.  
“Can I help you with anything else?” he asks, not too kindly.[ Now that the man has paid for his food, he is no longer obliged to put up with him and act all nice and warm-hearted any more.]  
“Do I know you?”  
The cashier snorts, barely looking at the man in front of him, s if he wasn’t even worth his time.  
“I doubt that,” he says and moves to another customer.  
The man leaves, bewildered, not able to shake the feeling that the cashier who just sold him his kebab was someone important.

Oh, how deep the mighty fall.  
He doesn’t even know the planet’s name, for fuck’s sake. All he knows is that it was the shittiest, most forgotten hell hole Phasma could think of with everyone after them. He has a distinct feeling that its name might start with letter s and contain l, k and maybe v.  
The most important thing is that is on the furthest edge of Outer Rim and not Republic nor The First Order has ever taken notice of it.  
People there don’t even travel off the planet.  
He doesn’t even care any more.  
“You didn’t clean the bathroom yesterday,” a woman’s voice greets him as he enters the tiny flat. “It was your turn.”  
“I had a twelve hour shift yesterday,” he barks. “And some little girl had shitty parents who let her eat big fries and a burger and she threw up in the middle of the room. Guess who had to clean it up.”  
“You are forgiven, my dear.” Phasma is leaning on the door-frame in her work clothes; jogging pants and a white under-shirt. She has probably returned just minutes before him.  
“I hate my life,” Hux complains and sits on the low bench in the dark, tiny hall. He doesn’t even attempt to untie his shoes. Phasma does it for him. “I hate that fucking whiny angsty manchild who destroyed it.”  
“I know, Armie.” Phasma is done with his shoes and sits down next to him. “But there is nothing we can do about it. What’s done, is done. We can only carry on and survive.”  
They sit there for a while, neither one of them saying anything, both lost in thoughts. After a moment, Phasma nudges Hux in the ribs, leans close to him and whispers: “One of my colleagues brought me a bottle of wine today. He was hoping for a nice evening containing a bottle of wine, a bottle of lub...”  
Hux raised his hand. “I don’t really need to hear all of that, Phas.”  
Phasma laughs. “Anyway, his plan blew into face. So, we have a wine. It is cheap, but..”  
Hux waves his hand. “Whatever, as long as it makes me drunk enough to forget everything.”  
Phasma stands up. “Did you get us dinner?”  
Hux holds up two oily paper bags.

“Maybe we should move,” Hux says slowly, chewing on his food[ Well, food might be a strong word. He had to force himself to eat it, really, knowing how it was produced and what it contained. But they didn’t had much of a choice when it came to food. ].  
Phasma looked up. “What, why? We paid for the flat five months in advance[ With majority of the credits they took with them during their infamous escape.].”  
“Some guy seemed to know my face today,” Hux said.  
“Hux, you have a very common face. People generally managed to recognize you just because they knew you were ginger. Speaking of...” she took a good look and Hux’s head. “Your roots are showing.”  
“Oh, fuck off.”  
“What I am saying, Hux...you are just being paranoid.”  
“I started a coup against our new Supreme Leader, Phasma, I have every reason to be paranoid.”  
“An unsuccessful coup,” she reminds him.  
“That is even worse. If an injury should be done to a man, it should be so grave that his anger is not to be feared.”  
“I wouldn’t take you for a poet.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“I think...” Phasma starts and she seems to be barely containing laughter. “I think that you need to get laid.”  
Hux rolls his eyes.  
“Seriously, Hux, we’ve been here for three months and all you do is work and sleep and sometimes I hear you trying to jerk off rather pathetically.”  
“Well, I’ll try to keep quiet the next time.”  
Phasma lays down the rest of her burger and grabs the wine bottle. “Let’s get drunk, shall we?”

Days pass by in a blur and neither Hux nor Phasma really care. Their little planet is small, cold and uninteresting in every way. Nothing ever happens there and any news from the rest of the galaxy seem to appear at least to weeks late.  
It seems a perfect place for a fallen general and his right hand woman to spend the rest of their days.  
“Could you crash your ass somewhere else tonight?” Phasma asks him one day during breakfast[ For the first time in days, they got cereals and milk. It helps Hux to feel like a human again. ]. “I got people coming over tonight.”  
“People?”Hux shoves a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. He has healthy food and it’s his day off. He feels too content to become angry and destroy his morning.  
“A man and a woman. From work. You know, if the fucking is gong to be good enough, I might finally get promoted and be paid a living wage so you won’t have to scavenge for food for us that often.” She is laughing.  
“Will you not ask me to join you?” he asks nonchalantly.  
“They work in what is called a fit center, Hux. It is a place where people come to get some muscle mass. So, I don’t think they are very fond of bony asses.”  
Hux pours himself some more milk. “How long will you need?”  
“I think that it will be safe for you to return after around 3 AM. I will be waiting with a cup of hot tea.”  
“You’d better.”

Hux doesn’t really have anywhere to go, so he just walks around the city, trying very hard not to think about what his life was before. It always makes him rather depressed and he has already learned that it is not a good way to go.  
He had time to found out that the best copying mechanism to help him deal with his current situation is just taking things as they come and not think about the past.  
The past part is crucial.  
He cannot think about the past, especially not about that last night. The last night he spent as the ruthless General Hux of the First Order, clad in the pristine uniform.  
He was just so fucking stupid.  
How could he forget?  
How could he forget about the fact that Kylo Ren - Supreme Leader now - has other rabid curs beside himself.  
A whole pack of them, actually.  
They hunt him down and tore him to shreds, killed everyone beside Phasma who always knew how to survive.  
Let him escape with nothing but his miserable life and thirst for revenge.  
The thought of Ren makes Hux seethe with anger. That foolish boy...He destroyed everything. Everything that was good in Hux’ life[ And the worst thing about that is that before, he was the reason Hux’ life was bearable. ] and then, as if it wasn’t enough, he had to reach and rip order from the center of the universe and sow chaos everywhere he went.  
He was going to destroy the Galaxy, Hux was sure about that. He would try to stop him if he just wasn’t so damn tired.  
He would try to stop him, but Ren was too far gone anyway and Hux was lately of the opinion that everyone will die one day anyway, so why care about when it’s gonna be?  
Too late, he remembers that he’s been thinking about the past again.  
Angrily, he kicks into a pebble, but he got the angle wrong and his foot just hits the ground instead.  
“Oh, just fuck everything!”  


 


End file.
